


Skinny-dipping

by amamiya_toki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Nagisa tries to get Rei to join him in skinny-dipping at night during a training camp, but for some reason he keeps refusing to bare everything.Previously posted on tumblr on 2nd March 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my blog. However, since I don't use it anymore, I decided it was time that I take it down. However, I had written a lot of stuff which were uploaded there but not anywhere else, so I'm transferring them here.
> 
> Don't ask why I wrote this. I can't remember at all (LOL).

"Nagisa-kun…"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"You can't be serious about this."

"About what?"

"Skinny-dipping. In the sea. In the dead of the night."

"It's fine, isn't it? It's not like there's anyone else around here. It is an uninhabited island, after all."

"It's not fine! We are supposed to be on a training camp! I only agreed to join you because you said that you were in the mood to swim! What would happen if a storm brews up like the last time we were here?"

"Don't worry! I checked at least ten different weather reports! The weather is all clear and good!"

"What would happen if Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai find out if we're missing from our tent, then?"

"They're probably too busy cuddling and making out to bother about us anyway. Besides, despite how he usually is, Mako-chan does live up to his name of being an orca… well, at least in bed."

"How would you know that?!"

"I happened to see it just the other day when I snuck into... I mean, went to Haru-chan's place to borrow a study guide. But enough about them; come and join me, Rei-chan! The water really feels great on your bare skin. You can get addicted to it, believe me!"

"I refuse to strip."

"Aww, don't say that. Please?"

"No."

"Even if I treat you to melon bread?"

"No means no."

"I'll even give you that limited edition Iwatobi-chan Butterfly Version strap I won a few years ago!"

"I don't want something like that!"

"Che… Rei-chan, you're stingy. You're already in the water, and it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Could you not say something so embarrassing out loud?"

"Then why don't you get out of the water?"

"That would be…"

"Oh ho? Rei-chan, are you blushing?"

"N-No!"

"Liar! Be prepared, Rei-chan!"

"For wha–"

"I… CAN… FLY!"

"Na-Nagisa-kun, don't just jump at people like that! Especially when you're naked!"

"It's fine, isn't it? After all, Rei-chan is being stubborn… Ah."

"…!!"

"Wow… Now I know why you're acting weird, Rei-chan. Little Rei-chan is standing proud and tall."

"Like I said, don't say such embarrassing things out loud!"

**-END-**


End file.
